It's a Nightmare!
by Four Star Ball
Summary: First Story! I wrote this for my english class! I am kinda new to writing, so any constructive criticism is appreciated with a smile!


I stood on my lawn, awaiting my guests. They would be here any minute now some of the guests included Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games), Goku (DBZ comic books), Piglet (Winnie the Pooh), and Percy Jackson, (Percy Jackson and the Olympians series). And suddenly a red convertible pulled up in front of the mansion I lived in. Percy pulled into the driveway, and ran up to me and I greeted the invincible teenager.

"Hey Percy! Welcome to the Halloween get together! You'll be meeting a couple of heroes today, and maybe a few childhood favorites!" I stated.

"That's awesome- Wait, did you say childhood favorites? What do you mean?" He questioned.

"You'll see, Percy!" I exclaimed, as a black car pulled up and Katniss stepped out.

She strode up to the gate where we were, and I grinned.

"Hello, Katniss! I've heard much about you!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, what're we going to do?" She asked.

"You'll see..." I said.

Suddenly, the legendary golden cloud of Goku's appeared over the horizon. It grew closer until he was only a meter away, when he jumped out, at 12 feet in the air, somersaulted in mid-air then landed perfectly.

"Hi guys!" Goku cheered.

"Hey Goku...!" I exclaimed.

We all walked inside and I explained what were going to do, then introduced them to eachother. We then set off to the maze, where I showed the multiple passageways.

"Okay, to win this game, you have to Find the Key that unlocks the door at the end of each tunnel, and unlock the door to the end, where you recieve your 7.4k thousand dollars!" I explained excitedly.

"Wow! Seventy-four thousand!? That's so much!" Goku exclaimed. as Katniss and Percy watched speechless.

"Goku, your door, is the red, Katniss, yours is yellow, and Percy, yours is blue." I said.

The three contestants lined up at their respective doors, and waited. I raised my flair gun, and with a bang, the took off into the maze of darkness. Katniss sprinted swiftly throughout the twists and turns, when suddenly, an evil, sinister fog like person watched on. Katniss thought nothing of it, thinking it was just a shadow. That was so wrong it wasn't even funny. Goku, flew by, literally. Like, he propelled himself through the air at extremely high speeds, when he too, noticed a devilish black smog in the corner of his eye. He ignored it, too, thinking it was a corner, or a shadow, or something, he too, was wrong. And Percy, travelling rather quickly, with his hand hovering over his pocket just in case he'd need his ballpoint sword (a ballpoint pen that when uncapped, turns into a celestial bronze, magical sword). He felt something evil, like the dark energy of the titans behind him. He abruptly stopped, and turned, to see the evil smoke.

"Show yourself! I feel your presence!" Percy shouted.

"Good work, Percy...Neither of theother two felt my energy." A sinister sneering voice called out.

Percy grabbed his pen, and uncapped it, and a small bright flash revealed his enchanted sword, Riptide. He slashed forward, only to find the humanoid smoke deflect it. Percy slashed again, and again, to no avail.

"What are you!" Percy screamed, as he slashed harder.

"I am nothing, but everything. You may call me Nightmare."

Nightmare glowed an evil red, and fired off a ball of pure energy. It exploded at point blank, destroying the walls separating the contestants' mazes. Goku jumped out through the new hole and flew over to the near-dead half-blood teenager. He pulled out a small green bean from in his belt and fed it to him. His energy was replenished, and his body was devoid of any injuries.

"Wow Goku! What was that!?" Percy asked.

"It was a senzu bean! They completely heal you, and energize you!" Goku exclaimed.

Katniss sprinted in, and saw Nightmare, and drew back one of her explosive arrows. She fired and it imploded on contact with Nightmare. He fired another blast, but goku countered it with one of his own. Goku gave out a yell as he powered up into a Super Saiyan (You may want to google it.) Nightmare became a solid humanoid form. Nightmare was revealed to be a sleek dark greyish color, about 7 feet tall, with deadly red eyes, and fire around his ankles and wrists, along with his neck. Goku shot forward, landing a solid hit on his abdomen. He then continued his assault with three energy blasts to the face, and a strong punch to the stomach.

"Katniss! I need you to keep him busy with arrows, so Percy can Slash with his sword, I've got an Idea!" Goku called.

Katniss and Percy nodded, before Katniss bombarded the super-villain with arrows. Percy jumped out and sprinted forward, while slashing with his now glowing sword, as his powers made water appear and thwack against Nightmare. Goku was busy charging his attack.

"People of Earth! Lend me your energy! Please!" Goku said

Suddenly, a blue energy ball began to form above Goku's head, and it continued to grow stronger, even as Nightmare grew weaker due to Katniss and Percy's combined attacks. No less than one minute later, the Spirit Bomb was complete. Goku then called out to Percy and Katniss.

"Katniss! Percy! Move out of the way!" Goku screamed.

"Goku...!" The two teens oogled the large, room sized energy attack. As they ran for cover.

Goku flung his arms down, bringing the attack down on Nightmare. He had no way out, and screeched as he was obliterated. A large explosion ensued, and They looked at the damage. I watched on in saddness at my destroyed home.

"Uhh...Insurance Coverage?" Goku said nervously and chuckled...

**THE END**


End file.
